


The Secrets You Tell Me

by jordyjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: #shookeichi, Confrontation, M/M, idk where this went lmao, most likely will add on or delete who kn ows, serious wataru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordyjorts/pseuds/jordyjorts
Summary: In which Eichi has a nightmare, Wataru climbs through his window, and a basic understanding is met.Inspired loosely by Jon Bellion's "Guillotine".





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this idea came to me while i was at work and trying to sneak in a round of enstars. and plus, the song is cute and these two are nice asdadsfs and pls keep in mind this will most likely go under a reconstruction but i'm literally just throwing it out here -- enjoy! <3

_Hopefully_ , Eichi Tenshouin said to himself, watching at the scene in front of him play on repeat, _this will end shortly. Practice is in the morning, after all. What use would I be if I'm drained to something as foolish as a mere night terror?_

However, the scene most likely wouldn't end. Eichi knew this, had always known it, and keep it tattooed on the least fragile part of his heart that could hold the truth. The dream, itself, always started simple enough; the declaration of extermination of the Oddballs and those with them. Each one went down easily enough, like a game of dominos. Sakasaki Natsume, Itsuki Shu, followed by the main three; Shinkai Kanata, Sakuma Rei… then Hibiki Wataru. Yet, the scene always played out horrifically for him.

Wataru was always gazing at him from the stage, a blissful smile on his face as his comrades laid slain around him. The look on his face didn't match,  alerting his senses as they began to scream  _not real, not right!_  , but he merely would lift his sword and declare the final battle to commence.

_Not real,_ his muscles chanted when the first strike met the ground, laughter filling the area.

_Not real, not real,_ the sword fell to the ground, soon followed by his knees.

_God, let it not be real,_ he'd scream in his mind as darkness began to stretch over once more.

_Notrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotreal--_

~~~

"Eichi."

 

And like a breath of fresh air, there was the man of his dreams (read: demon of his nightmare), sitting beside him with a slightly concerned look on his face. "My, my~ I had no idea you could display such beautiful expressions! Why, you should visit the theatre club when you have time!" Wataru announced as the look of worry vanished as though it had never been there. Wataru's chest rose and fell slowly, and soon enough Eichi's followed the same pattern.

Once his heart felt as though it wouldn't fight to leave his chest anymore, Eichi took a final deep breath before sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "What time is it, Wataru? I'm sure it isn't time to meet Tori and Yuzuru."  
  
"Of course it isn't! It's going on three in the morning!" Wataru exclaimed, getting on the bed to inspect the room. "I figured I could come and visit, yes?" He stuck his head out the nearest open window, a soft laugh bubbling out as he took in the scenery  
  
 _Why yes,_ the blond thought dully,  _this is the absolute perfect time to visit and drink tea and talk about our days._ "Wataru, I know you mean well, but... shouldn't you be at your own place of living?  _Asleep?"_ He'd ask, crossing his arms as he watched the other. 

Wataru's posture soon straightened out, his hair blowing in the soft wind. Eichi shifted in his sheets slightly, opening his mouth to speak when the other beat him to the punch.

"How can I sleep when I can feel my friend is in pain and suffering?" 

The question caught Eichi off-guard, enough time for Wataru to  turn and face him properly. "Just because we don't understand your struggles, or even have of what you're doing, you know we're here for you. We always have been. You just won't get us a sign." The blue-haired male walked back over to him, kneeling on the bed. Lilac clashed with ocean, the waves receding away as though not to count how flecks and shades of violet in his eyes. 

"... Why do you push us away, Eichi? W-" A shudder raked through Eichi's body at the pause, his eyes finding the other's once more. "Why do you push me away? You slayed the beast; here now lies a prince, begging for solace and comfort. I want to be here for you, but will you? Better yet," A hand came up and gently laid on his chest.   
  
"Will this let me? Can I be your friend? Please? With sugar and sprinkles on top?" 

It was for once that Eichi Tenshouin could say he had been caught off guard. That he had lost to a beast-prince who truly meant well. 

"... Pray tell, Hibiki Wataru of the Five Oddballs... How exactly did you get in here?"  _This conversation is over._

A brief smile. "I climbed, but of course! The view was absolutely amazing~! Who would dare miss that chance?"  _That hasn't been decided nor ruled yet._

"Someone sane." 

They laughed together, the warm breeze rolling in and taking away their worries. Perhaps, despite the tale being over, a new one could begin. One where no one got hurt, where things could have a happy ending. 

 

However, they knew it wouldn't. For those of the broken and the damned didn't have an idea what a lick of happy tasted like. 


End file.
